Gabriella
|Base ID = }} Gabriella is a Dunmer assassin and a member of the Dark Brotherhood. She is a good friend of Olava the Feeble. She and Festus Krex are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood who wear the shrouded outfit. Personality She is usually sarcastic, though she expresses gratitude toward the Night Mother's new residence in the Sanctuary, saying she "deserves unwavering respect and support," a radical contrast with many other members of the Brotherhood. However, she finds Cicero too "exuberant" for her liking. Interactions Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! After reporting to the Penitus Oculatus in Dragon Bridge, the Dragonborn is sent to kill all the Dark Brotherhood members in the Falkreath Sanctuary, including Gabriella. Breaching Security If the Dragonborn became the Night Mother's Listener and assassinated Vittoria Vici on her wedding day, Gabriella and Astrid devised a plan to weaken the Penitus Oculatus by killing the son of Commander Maro. Gabriella offered a special reward if the Dragonborn killed Gaius Maro while in a major city, which starts up the quest "Locate the Assassin of Old." Death Incarnate Subsequently, Gabriella is killed during the Penitus Oculatus assault on the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Her corpse can be found on the table where Festus Krex, Babette, and she usually stayed. Dialogue Conversations Contracts Arnbjorn: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy." Babette: "Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley. Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Aggghh!!" Gabriella: "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked." Nazir: "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" Arnbjorn: "Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." Festus Krex: "Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came "this" close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy." Gabriella: "And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" Babette: "Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arnbjorn: "I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead... and I have a new loincloth." Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Babette: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Quotes *''"Death is but the time to sleep forever, in the Void."'' *''"Does death not come to us all? Is it not a certainty? I am, therefore, honored to be doom's herald. To play some part in a being's inevitable end."'' *''"In the Dark Brotherhood, I found acceptance, love, and my life's true purpose."'' *''"Sithis' whisper be upon you, ."'' *''"May the shroud of death embrace you."'' *''"Walk always in the shadow of Sithis."'' *''"Darkness guide you."'' *''"If the Tenets were still in place, you would be required to defeat the Wrath of Sithis. Now you just need to pay a fine to Nazir. Ah, the Old Ways..."'' —If the Dragonborn has been expelled from the Dark Brotherhood. *''"Gaius Maro still lives. I am surprised. I had assumed you were more... competent."'' —If the Dragonborn talks to her before killing Gauis Maro during "Breaching Security." Trivia *In a conversation with Festus Krex, Gabriella admits that she feels her death is coming soon. During the Penitus Oculatus assault on the Sanctuary, she is killed. *During a conversation with Babette, Gabriella says that she killed one of her targets using her sexual appeal to seduce him and drop his guard. She also admits that she usually uses this tactic. *Gabriella has a pet frostbite spider named Lis. *Gabriella is voiced by Julianne Buescher, who also voices female Altmer. *Gabriella, along with Lis, are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood who are never seen outside of the sanctuary. *Gabriella's corpse is actually a different character, and does not wear a shrouded hood nor carry her inventory contents. Appearances * de:Gabriella es:Gabriella fr:Gabriella it:Gabriella pl:Gabriella ru:Габриэлла uk:Габріелла pt:Gabriella Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters